


Welcome

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Hiro Hamada is Eighteen Years Old, M/M, Other, Sibling Incest, Tadashi Hamada Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: Hiro is always wondering when his brother will wake up, after surviving the fire.its been 3 years after all





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say Something, I'm (not) Giving Up On You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582810) by [SairenHaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairenHaria/pseuds/SairenHaria). 



> i was reading Say something I'm (not) Giving Up On You by SairenHaria and in one part Hiro gets a call at school. i got inspired to write this after reading that.

\--Hiro's Point of View--

 

As I sit in class, Mr.Kaku teaches us about nuclear power and reactors. I'm writing down the notes as he says them. That's when I get a phone call. My phone starts playing Thanks by SEVENTEEN, a k-pop song, and aunt Cass's ringtone. it distracts the class and gets Me.Kaku's attention.

"Hiro! What is so important that you have to play music in class?" He asks. I grab my phone and look at the screen.

"I'm getting a call from my aunt," I tell him.He looks at me like really and I nod yes.

"Then come up here and answer it in front of the class if it is so important for her to be calling you during class," He tells me. I walk up to the front of the class and answer the phone.

 

"HIRO!" aunt Cass yells through the phone. I pull it away from my ear so she doesn't hurt my eardrums. when she stops yelling I put it back.

"Aunt Cass? whats wrong?" I ask. the entire class stares at me as if I am some weirdo and some are even taking photos on their phones underneath the desk.

"You need to get here right now!" she tells me.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital"

"Why are you at the hospital?!"

"I got a call from the doctor earlier."

"Is Tadashi ok?!!" I start to pace the front of the room as some of the student who knew Tadashi tense up.

"Yes Hiro he is fine" I take a sigh of relif and so do the others in the class.

"Then why are you calling me?" I ask, still pacing.

"He's awake Hiro," She tells me. My world stops as I stop pacing. My heart stops beating as I almost drop my phone. My grip tightens on my phone. Nobody in the class heard what Aunt Cass said. They look at me for some kind of answer. 

"I'm on my way," I tell her before hanging up my phone. I go to my desk and put my notebook in my book bag and sling it on my shoulder. before I can get out of the door Mr.Kaku grabs my hand.

"And where do you think you are going Hiro," he asks of me. I pull my hand out of his grip and turn to face him, the entire class watching up.

"To the hosptial, my brother is awake and I need to see him," I tell him. the class tenses as I walk out of the class and to my lab, well mine and tadashi's lab but he isn't here, where I set my book bag down and grab my motorcycle helmet. I lock up my lab and head to my motorcycle.

I put on my helmet and start up my bike. I pull out of the parking space and the parking lot, racing to see my brother. When I get to the hospital, it grabs the keys to my bike and my helmet. I race inside and to Tadashi's room. I open the door and burst into the room. Tadashi is on my right side laying in a bed as I stop to take a breath, leaning over in front of his bed. Aunt Cass sits next to him holding his hand. I stand back up and turn to face him. I see the burns all up his right side of his body.

He gaps as he recognizes me. I walk over to his bed and hug him. 

"H-Hiro," He says in a weak voice. I start to cry on his shirt and hug him tighter. He winces in pain bug hugs me too. We both stay in the position for a while until we can't cry anymore. that s when I let go and wipe my eyes. a doctor walks in and asks for aunt Cass. she heads into the hallway and closes the door. I look at Dashi.

"Dashi, I missed you,"I tell him. he reached and grabs my chin, pulling me in for a kiss. we sit there until we break apart for air. Our lips bruised and both of us looking thoroughly kissed. I lean into his chest. Aunt Cass comes back into the room and tells us that with physical therapy, Tadashi will be ok. I get up and grab my helmet and keys, telling them that I have to get back to school since I left class.

"You left class?!"Tadashi scolds me. I stand there and take the punishment. But then he reaches over and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm happy you still went to school though," he tells me. I stand up and wave them goodbye as I walk out the door. I walk to my motorcycle and ride back to the school. As I walk in I head straight to the nerd lab, know that it was lunchtime and they would be in there. I walk in and the others stare at me, knowing that I wouldn't leave unless it was important. I take my helmet off, fixing my hair. They look at me as I stare back at them, knowing that I would give them an explanation.

"I was at the hospital," I tell them, the look in their eyes goes from confusion to worry.

"It wasn't about me, it was about Tadashi,"I say as I smile slightly. I hear them take sharp gasps as they think the worst. I look up and scan the room as it goes silent and the others in the lab hear what I say.

"What about Tadashi that made you lave school? He's not dead is he?" Honey lemon asks.

"No, he isn't dead, the exact opposite. He woke up"I tell them. the look at me for confirmation and I nod. They run up to me and hug me. When they let go, I start to head to my lab. I unlock my lab and set my helmet down. I turn around and trip over the chair, activating Baymax. 

"Hi Hiro, I will scan you," he says before scanning me.

"You have tripped over your chair. I recommend some bruise salve for your knee," he says before grabbing my knee and spraying some bruise salve on it.

"Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated, diagnosis, happiness" he also says. I hug Baymax before looking at him.

"Tadashi is here," I say knowing what Baymax will think of it. he looks up and scans the city, looking for Tadashi. he finds him and realizes that Tadashi is awake. He then looks at me and hands me a lollipop.

"I am satisfied with my care Baymax,"I tell him as he heads back to his charging station. he deflates and sits in my chair.

I lean my head on my desk thinking about today. I fall asleep to thought about Tadashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Kaku mean nuclear in Japanese


End file.
